


The First time we Met

by cranberry_ann



Category: Stardew Valley
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranberry_ann/pseuds/cranberry_ann
Summary: (Hahaha,,, this is a slightly dramatized version of what would have been my first interaction with Harvey when I started playing Stardew Valley. I literally did not notice the health bar I had, and didn’t realize I could pass out from exhaustion when cutting trees. I digress.)It is a beautiful, albeit hot summer day in Pelican town, and Harvey works up the courage to go and meet the new farmer - and things don’t go quite according to plan...
Relationships: Fluff - Relationship, Harvey/Fem, Harvey/FemPlayer, Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Stardew Valley - Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff - Relationship, first meeting - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

It was a clear summer day, and the mid-season lull was starting to set in. Cicadas and dragonflies humming their musings from the time the sun rose over the distant mountain to the time it set on the horizon of Pelican beach. I sighed and stood from the front counter at the clinic, stretching. Often times, I let my assistant Maru have more days off during the summer - not only to enjoy the weather, but because there simply wasn’t enough business for her to be there. Which, really, wasn’t a bad thing. The healthier the patients I served, the better. Though I did have quite a bigger cushion which I could rest on financially during the cold and flu season, I couldn’t complain. 

I flipped up the “Be Right Back” sign on the desk and stepped out of the clinic - per usual, Mayor Lewis sat nearby, in between the seasonal flower-bales Evelyn planted and the old iron lamppost. 

“Afternoon, Lewis. How are you doing today?” I asked, joining the seat beside him.

“Ah, Dr. Harvey! A pleasure to see you outside that clinic on such a lovely day,” he chuckled, slapping my shoulder as a father would to his chagrined son.

“I am doing splendid, in fact. Did you hear about the new farmer who’s moved into the old Refuge Farmhouse?”

I smiled, “How could I have missed it? She’s been the talk of the town ever since she got here, even a hermit like me couldn’t get around hearing about her.”

“Oh well, hearing about her is only half the fun, Harvey. You really should meet her, she truly is her grandfather’s kin. Strong, kind, and -“

Lewis paused again, winking 

“Pretty to boot!” He said, suggestively nudging my arm. 

I cleared my throat, laughing somewhat nervously. Scarlet powdered my cheeks, and I could feel the heat traveling to my ears.

“Yes-I um, I suppose it wouldn’t be a bad idea to meet her! Besides, I received her medical file from the city today, and would like to make sure that everything on there is up to date!”

Lewis sighed, and rising from his seat on the bench eyed me pointedly - “Now, Dr., as admirable as it is to hold such a dedication to your work, I really think you should approach her ... shall we say... a little bit more relaxed.”

“Good luck,” he waved, and as he was walking away, shouted over his shoulder “Don’t forget your manners!” 

I shook my head, grinning. He was something else, Lewis. He’d been mayor for many years, and like a family member to the citizens of Pelican town for what felt like forever - myself included. He knew exactly which buttons to press. But, he was right, I needed to go and meet her, this new farmer, and at least get acquainted before her first checkup. I rose from the bench, and retrieving my satchel locked up the clinic and headed down the dirt road.

The walk to the farm was pleasant, the trees grew in a canopy, almost like a natural cathedral grown in honor of Yoba. I could imagine how peaceful this place was, no matter what stresses the day gave to you - when you walked down this path, the whisper of the trees would quietly steal them away. 

As the trees cleared I approached the old farmstead. Even from here, I could see the neglect which it had faced since the old farmer passed on - It was sad, but already I noticed the farmer girl had gotten to work clearing away the overgrowth, the rocks and trees which made it impassable. It was so quiet out here, though the bugs and birds could still be heard in the distance, I heard little else. I stepped through the weeds and up the stairs of the house, and rapped a few times on the door - announcing myself:

“Hello? I’m Dr. Harvey, from the town clinic! I hoped to meet and discuss your...um-paperwork today!” 

I sighed, sort of ashamed at how quickly I disregarded Lewis’s advice. Now there was no chance of introducing myself any more casually, was there... I was technically here on business anyway. I stopped my anxious trailing thoughts when I realized that there was still no answer at the door. I looked around, hoping to maybe see her out in the field somewhere, or coming out of the groves of trees. Upon scanning the area, my eye caught something - it was unnaturally colored against the greens, tans and browns of the foliage, and I realized it was the purple shirt of the farmer, who was lying unconscious on the ground. 

I nearly yelped when I saw her, and I rushed down from the stairs and out to her body, lying at the edge of the grove. As I reached her, panting, I took in the situation - 

Her axe lay on the ground beside her, apparently having fallen out of her hand, which was outstretched beside her. Sticks and bits of log were scattered in front of her, and I stooped down to remove the ones that had fallen on top of her. I knelt down beside her now, and quickly tried to examine her for any injuries before moving her. Her cheeks and forehead were bright red, the rest of her skin almost paper white and drenched with beads of sweat. Her hair, curly, long and dark brown stuck to her face and fanned out around her.

_Yoba, she was gorgeous. _Chills ran up my body, watching her take shaky, shallow breaths. I quickly pressed two fingers to her neck and her pulse was still high. 

I doubted that there was any phone lines ran to her grandpa’s old farmstead, so that left me with one choice. Carefully, I hooked my arm underneath her legs and her shoulders, and hoisted her from the ground. A small moan escaped her lips as she was moved, and the heat returned to my face again.

“It’s alright. I’ve got you - I’m gonna get you back to the clinic.” 

I carried her as fast as I could in the last heat of the afternoon, and was luckily met by Robin on the road leading towards the town - who was on her own errand to visit the farmer.

“Harvey? Oh- oh my Yoba! What on earth happened?!” She yelled from a distance, running to meet me. 

“I guess you were on your way to see the farmer too! I think she passed out from heat exhaustion-I need to get her back to the clinic. Can you help me?” I sputtered, the heat was not making carrying her any easier.

“Oh- um, okay!” Robin said, offering her arms to help. Somewhat awkwardly, but more quickly, we carried her into town and straight into the clinic, and Robin ran and got a gurney for her to lay on. 

Gently, I laid her on the gurney and another groan passed through her. This time, she also spoke:

“Ohhh... Yoba, my head...” she twisted on the gurney in discomfort, raising a hand to her face. 

“Shh, I know you probably won’t remember this - but you’re gonna be okay. I’m going to get some fluids running and make sure your vitals are okay.” I said, offering a reassuring squeeze on her hand at her side. 

She didn’t respond again, her brow furrowed in a troubled sleep. Her breathing was less shallow, and her face was no longer bright pink, but she was still pale and the sheen of sweat covered her body. I carefully pricked her arm for the IV, and the fluids began a steady drip. 

Retrieving a thin blanket, I draped it over her - the clinic was one of the few places in town that had air conditioning- and it was quite efficient at that. She’d be shivering without it - I thought. 

I finally had a chance to breathe, it felt like, since I went to her farm this afternoon - and a laborious sigh escaped me. I pulled a chair up beside her, and simply kept watch. 

As the hours passed, her vitals returned to normal (according to her documents, I suppose) and I removed her IV. In her sleep, her fist clenched as I pulled the needle out. I winced, and whispered a quick apology on behalf of the pain. 

Shortly thereafter, peace washed over her countenance, and she curled up on the cot underneath the blanket. A soft smile grew on my face. 

I didn’t even know her name, yet it didn’t seem to matter to me. I felt in my heart something blossom. 

_I care about her. I care about you. I will do whatever it takes to protect you._

Instinctually, it would seem, I reached up and brushed the hair away from her face - tucking it behind her ear. If I hadn’t been watching her, I may have missed it - but the faintest twitch of the corners of her mouth tugged into a smile - and in her sleep she nestled deeper into the cot. 


	2. The REAL first time we met (The First time we Met, pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (A continuation, or maybe part two of the first meeting between my OC and Harvey! Enjoy~)
> 
> Camilia and Harvey officially meet for the first time - and something is beginning to grow in each of them...

——

Consciousness did not come easily to me. It took a few solid minutes of struggle and slipping back into sleep to finally wake up - the small interior of the farmhouse materializing before me. My one window was slightly cracked, and the sheer curtains rustled in the breeze passing through. 

Swinging my legs around I tried to steady myself on the wooden floor - I felt dizzy for a moment but with a few deep breaths it passed. I stretched and got out of bed, and went to shut the window. I don’t recall opening it, or even getting into bed last night, but maybe the exhaustive work from yesterday was to blame for the lapse in memory. 

As I stepped outside into the clear morning, the birdsong greeted me. I had so much to do - I would have to head into town to purchase some more seeds. I was grateful for the kindness of Lewis and Robin, though they barely knew me they were so willing to help me get started. It made the decision to leave JojaCorp a little easier to sit with. Descending the stairs, I noticed that the metal flag was raised on my mailbox again. More mail? I’d only gotten here yesterday, and this was more mail than I’d gotten when I was living in the city, and working my 8-7 hours. Peeking inside I saw a single letter, and pulling it out noticed the clinic stamp on the center of the envelope. 

_Oh yeah, I haven’t gotten around to visiting the clinic yet..._

I’d tried my best to meet everyone the first day in Pelican town, but it was truthfully more difficult than I’d anticipated- even in such a small place people could be difficult to find. I supposed that the doctor wanted to arrange my file and possible schedule an appointment. I sighed. I didn’t really care for doctor visits - especially after the care I received in Zuzu. Hours upon hours waiting for the doctor, only to be shuffled along after a five minute visit and a quickly scrawled prescription. Like I was on a conveyor belt. But I guess one visit a year, per usual was not out of the question. I cared about staying healthy, especially living on my own now. I didn’t have someone to watch out for me, like my room mate did in Zuzu. 

I opened the letter, and saw my name in carefully printed, gossamer handwriting. 

_Camilia, _

_I regret to have met you first this way, but I found you passed out on your property yesterday when I went to deliver your paperwork, and make sure everything was all correct! Unfortunately, because I did have to administer an IV and keep you at the clinic past hours, I will have to charge you. But please do not take it personally! I hope you are feeling better, and look forward to meeting you officially soon._

_Regards,_

_Dr. Harvey_

I felt a cold sweat break out on the back of my neck, my cheeks reddening as I read the letter, and looked at the bill. 

_Yoba almighty! I can’t believe I did that— so that’s why I don’t remember coming to bed, because Harvey had to put me there after I stupidly overworked myself! How embarrassing... _

Igroaned and shook my head, massaging my brow with my pointer finger. I’d have to see him eventually, I guess. I may as well go and apologize for the ruckus I caused. 

Donning my worn baseball cap, I ventured into town. I caught sight of the clinic and my nerves began to lump in my throat - I couldn’t go in, just yet. I decided to stall some more time by going to Pierre’s first: that way, I’d at least spare myself any enduring embarrassment by getting out of town faster. The bell at the top of the door chimed with my entrance, and Pierre looked up from his catalogue to smile and greet me.

“Hey there, farmer. Welcome to the store - let me know if you need help finding anything!”

“Good morning, Pierre! I was actually l interested in buying some summer crop seeds today; what would you suggest I start with?”

He nodded and said “I’ve just stocked those shelves over there with our summer crop variety, I think you’ll find the top shelf will have the seeds you’re looking for!” pointing to his left. 

I thanked him and strode over to it - corn, hot peppers, blueberries, scores of flower seeds filled the top shelf. Just as I was reaching to grab for the packets, the bell chimed again. I didn’t look over immediately, until I heard Pierre say:

“Good morning, Dr. Harvey! What can I do for you?”

My heart leapt and my cheeks were aflame once again. Oh, if only I hadn’t been born with such pale skin - it was a traitor to me in the worst ways. Almost too eagerly, I looked over and took the doctor in. He was smartly dressed, with somewhat eclectic evergreen boots - brown slacks, a button up and scarlet tie, and green coat. And _Yoba, _he was handsome. His slight slouch did not disguise his alpine height - and his brown waves of hair fell in his eyes, framed in round glass, as he smiled. 

My eyes were drawn to his bearded face, ending on his lips. I snapped out of my wandering gaze when I realized he’d seen me. Harvey’s mouth slightly agape, I could see a rosy tint developing. 

__ __

I had barely slept since I carried the farm-girl back to her home earlier in the night. It had been late, and after I was certain she was healthy enough to be moved I retrieved an old camping lantern before picking her up from the cot; and venturing out into the night. I could hardly believe she was still asleep, but the exhaustion must have really taken its toll on her. Reaching the farm, I tried the door and found it unlocked - probably left that way when she went to work this morning. 

It was quiet in the farmhouse, and there was little furniture to speak of - what looked to be a twin-sized bed, a fireplace, a single dark-stained wooden table and chair - and pushed against the far wall sat a large, antique looking television on a cabinet. There was a single window to speak of, with a curtain drawn over it. 

Walking her over to the bed, I laid her down. Removing her boots, I drew back the quilt and tucked her legs underneath it and pulled it up around her. Crossing the room then, I cracked the window - feeling the evening breeze I breathed another sigh. _Hopefully she’d recover quickly, but something about the air out here makes me think she’ll be just fine. _Turning towards her once more, I looked at her face - dark, long eyelashes fluttered slightly with every breath she took, and wisps of curly hair danced in the gusts of air now circulating in the cabin. 

As if not to disturb her any longer, I took my leave and headed back to my apartment above the clinic - and tried to find sleep. It was difficult, I couldn’t stop thinking about her. I would have stayed through the night, had my judgement not gained the upper hand. Yet still, her face was ever-present when I shut my eyes. After what felt like hours, I decided I’d tortured myself enough, and took a half of a sleeping pill to help me drift off - almost too much, however. 

I woke up with a start and the sun blazing into my room told me the even the half-pill had been too much - I’d overslept. I quickly changed and headed downstairs, but to my surprise Maru was already stationed at the desk. 

“Oh, good morning Maru - I didn’t think, I mean… I’m sorry I overslept - I had a crazy night last night.” I sighed, scratching my head. 

“It’s no trouble, Harvey. You can take the morning off, after what happened yesterday you really deserve it.” She said, smiling softly. I really do not know what I did to deserve such a kind assistant. I offered my sincerest gratitude and ventured outside, and my stomach promptly rumbled. _I guess I forgot to eat dinner, again. Maybe Pierre will have something for me to snack on… _I thought, and strolled over to his shop. 

The bell welcomed me as I entered, and my eyes adjusted to the darker interior of the store as Pierre shouted a greeting. I was about to answer, when I caught site of someone else in the store - _Oh my Yoba, it’s _her_! _I know I had seen her the night before, but she was all the more luminous now. Her eyes, now open, were a speckled green and grey hue - and how could I have missed the delicate freckles splashed across her nose? 

__ __

“Oh, hello there! You’re, um, Camilia, right?” He asked, striding over to me with an outstretched hand. 

“I-uhhm, yes! That’s me - you must be Dr. Harvey. “ my words nearly choked upon their departure from my throat - and I shook his hand. I hope I didn’t shake to firmly, I had a bad habit of that because of Grandpa...

“Listen, I just wanted- to uhm, apologize for yesterday! I really didn’t intend on such a... uhm, I guess, grandiose entrance to the town?” I realized I was still holding his hand and promptly retreated, pocketing my hands to hide their trembling.

_What has gotten into you? You’re acting like such a schoolgirl! _I thought, pinching my thigh to snap out of it.

He smiled, and he rubbed the back of his head replying,

“Don’t worry about it - I don’t think anyone thinks badly of you. Frankly, I think we were just worried about you! It was the most excitement we’ve seen all summer-“

I raised an eyebrow then, and he caught my questioning look:

“Not- not that we’d wish anything bad to happen to you for our entertainment! I mean- uhm. I should probably just shut up now.” He stammered, averting his eyes and blushing deeper. 

I giggled now, and looked down at my feet. 

“You know, it will make a great bar side story someday. Really, I don’t mind if you laugh a little bit at my expense - I find it kind of funny myself!” I looked back up, Harvey’s brown eyes were on me again, a sheepish half smile on his face. 

“So, Camilia, what are you up to today? Hopefully not chopping trees again?” Harvey said, changing the subject.

“Oh, yes! No, I think I learned my lesson from yesterday - and I have enough space cleared to start growing some summer crops; I was just coming in to get some seeds -“ I said, in tandem stretching my arm to reach for the packets again, but missing the shelf by a few hands’ reach. I nearly stumbled but caught myself, and saw Harvey reach out to steady me.

I smiled and meekly folded my hands. “Oh, thanks- I really shouldn’t encourage the klutz in me to emerge any more than necessary.”

“Do you need me to reach those?” He asked, stepping forward - he swiftly picked out a variety of the seeds and passed them down to me. I was taken aback and my breath caught as he closed the space between us. The tug on his shirt from reaching exposed his stomach, and his cologne hit my nostrils. Bergamot, pine and earthy notes momentarily intoxicated me.

“Thank you, you’re saving the day again!” I smiled, unable to stop looking at him.

“You’re welcome, Camilia. Hey - before I forget to mention, you should come on by the clinic today if you can; I’d like to sort out your file as soon as possible.” 

I snapped out of my daze, “Oh, right! Yes, that was on my laundry list today too- and I better pay this bill, I wouldn’t want to start a record of debt this early! Let me just pay for these, and then we can walk over together. Does that work for you?” I asked, scooting past him to go over to the counter. 

“Uh- yeah! That would be great actually. I can catch you in between appointments.” The doctor’s eyes lit up, and there seemed to be a buzz of the air between us. I quickly handed over money to Pierre, and was nearly out the door when I heard him call after me. 

“Wait just a moment, farmer Camilia! You left your change!” 

“Oh - um, whoops. Hang on Dr., I’ll be right back.” I turned on my heel and came back to the counter, holding out my hand for the change - but Pierre only grinned, and in a hushed voice said: “I think I made a mistake - it looks like you gave me perfect change, but, while I have you here… I want to let you know that we sell bouquets at my shop, if you are ever interested…” He trailed off, looking past me. I followed his eyes and landed on Harvey, who stood by the door patiently looking at the barrels of dried goods. 

“Wait, what? Do you mean…” I turned again, but Pierre only cleared his throat and returning to his normal volume said “There we are, all settled. Have a nice day, Camilia. You too Dr.! Don’t be a stranger - and quit visiting that JojaMart, I know you have been there!”

I made it out of there as quickly as I could - Harvey holding the door open for me. When we reached the clinic, the cold rush of air shocked my skin, and goosebumps perked up along my arms and legs. Man, it felt good to go in an air-conditioned building. That was something I knew I would miss on these particularly hot days, leaving the city. But the beach was only a few short blocks away, and even in my wildest dreams I couldn’t have found myself living in this hidden paradise. Smiling at me from the desk was Maru, dressed in her clean nurse’s uniform. 

“Hi Maru, how are you doing today?” I asked, removing my hat and combing my fingers through my trusses. 

“Probably better than you! How are _you _doing, after the nasty heat exhaustion?” She smirked. Maru’s sass would have easily been missed based on looks alone - she was neither extravagant in her dress nor her expressions, until you got to talking to her. I already knew I had found a friend in her- our curiosity and desire to learn, to tinker, was mutual.

I laughed “I’m doing much better, thanks to Harvey. I probably would have slept out under the trees for _days _had he not come along and whisked me away.” Looking over at Harvey, he smiled again, the redness returning to the apples of his cheeks. He excused himself to go and grab my file, and I watched the door for far too long after he’d gone through it - as evidenced by Maru’s bubbling laugh.

“What?” Shooting her an incredulous look. 

“Oh, nothing. So, have you picked out some seeds yet? I want to see, if you’re game, if we can grow some hybrid crops. Or maybe just pest-resistant ones, if the hybrids sound too high stakes.” When I met Robin and Demetrius, Maru’s parents, I quickly discovered how involved with the sciences that Maru and her father were. Demetrius was all too interested in observing the crops I would come to grow in the coming seasons - and Maru quickly joined in the rapid-fire questions he had for me. I graciously accepted Robin’s help when the short visit passed into the hour, and she ushered me out the door so I could get settled in. But even still, I enjoyed talking to Maru already.

“Oooh, I would love to try that out - but I think I should just test the waters with these,” I said, displaying the array of packets I’d gotten today. “I feel like it’d be a good idea to see whether I actually have my grandfather’s green thumb before going and mutating a bunch of plants!” 

She nodded, obviously a little bummed I wasn’t ready to play mad scientist with her yet. But she simply shrugged, “Well, I don’t blame you. I’d rather you learn to grow the _easy _stuff first before trying your hand at the _real deal_.” The smirk returned to her face. 

“Hey now!” I scoffed, hands on my hips, “Do you have any idea how much water it takes to grow a single corn crop?!” 

“No, why?” She rebuffed, raising one eyebrow dramatically.

“Well… neither do I. That’s why I was asking.” The following silence between us burst into laughter, and just then Harvey returned holding a powder blue folder in his hand. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long to find it! I forgot I got it out last night when you were here, so it wasn’t in the same place - what were you two laughing about, not me, I hope?” He paused, seeing us trying to contain ourselves.

“Oh, yes, Dr. We were just reveling in your deepest secrets just now.” Maru said.

I sarcastically nodded my head along with her, “_Deepest _secrets, for sure.” I added, grinning at the doctor. 

He laughed, somewhat nervously, and cleared his throat again. “Well, I don’t want to keep you any longer than I have - shall we look over this in my office?” Harvey said, pushing open the swinging door for me. I obliged, waving goodbye to Maru for the time being. Following Harvey down the hallway, we entered a brightly lit room with a patient’s bench and countertop, with arrays of jars with swabs, a box of tissues, hand sanitizer, and a lone stress-relief ball in the corner. I wondered if anyone ever used that…? 

Harvey pulled up a chair beside me as I sat on the bench, and rattled off the questions from my form. Date of birth, allergies, last vaccinations, until we got to the last questions I answered with ease, almost robotic. 

“Any sexual partners recently?” 

The question caught me off guard, my answer getting trapped: I had to cough, rather ungracefully.

“Uh-m pardon?” I asked, clearing my throat. I feigned that I didn’t hear, but by the amused look on the doctor’s face he was not fooled.

“I asked, have you had any sexual partners recently?”

“Oh, um, no!” I said quickly, staring at the wall ahead. _I hadn’t had a partner, period. _I mused to myself. Zuzu City did not have much to offer in the way of kind, date-worthy people for me. 

“Well, everything seems up to date now - and you’ve paid your bill so…Oh! I almost forgot. Do you want to schedule your visit with me ahead of time, just to get that squared away?” 

I looked at him again and nodded, and he passed me an appointment form for me to fill out. 

“Do you have a pen?”

“Oh- yes, here.” Harvey reached into his coat pocket and produced a bronze colored pen, and uncapping it I realized it was a fountain pen, like the one my grandfather used to use. 

“Oh wow, I haven’t seen one of these forever! Grandpa used to use one to write to me, when I was away in the city. These really are a more satisfying way to write - aren’t they?” I chimed, beginning to fill out the form.

“I totally agree!” Harvey piped in, obviously surprised I was familiar with them. “I actually didn’t have this pen until about a year ago, around the same time your grandfather…” He trailed off. 

I nodded, knowingly. His death had radiated through the town, leaving everyone with some taste of loss. 

“Anyway, I found it in my desk drawer one day, strangely enough!” 

“Huh, that is weird…” I handed him back the form, and we each rose and left the room.

Reentering the lobby, I looked at the clock and gasped. “Yoba! Is that what time it is? I have _got _to get back and plant these!” I gathered my seeds from the counter, and gave a final goodbye to Maru; Harvey walked me out the door. 

“It was nice to finally meet you for real this time, Dr.!”

“You too, Camilia, and you can call me Harvey, if you’d like. I don’t mind.”

I smiled, my head tilting slightly to the side. 

“Okay then, Harvey it is. I hope you have a good afternoon, and until we meet again,” I said, reaching out for his hand. He seemed shocked at first, but he beamed and took my hand in both of his. 

“And you as well. ’Til we meet again.” 

I wanted to linger there, but I thought better of it and let his hand go. Not looking back, I took off on a fast walk towards the farm. I felt warm, light, and radiant. I got to meet the man who, frankly, saved my life - and it couldn’t have gone better. _Harvey_ couldn’t have been better. I recalled the bouquet that Pierre had mentioned earlier, and my mind began to wander to dreamlike scenarios - strolls to the woods with Harvey, late night conversations, and lips so close I could-

I shook my head, grinning. 

I had scheduled my appointment quite far out - but I would be seeing the doctor again as soon as I could. 


	3. The Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilia is busy tending to her farm - when she realizes she is late to her appointment with Harvey - how it works out she couldn't have imagined if she tried.

Fall was beginning its steady reclaim of the land - The scarlet, sienna and yellow painted on the trees by her hand. It was by far my favorite season of the year, still warm enough to enjoy the day - but by night the chill allowed for a fire to blaze and hot drinks to be served.

I just finished weeding and tending the crops - I had planted a variety of delectable autumn seeds - pumpkin and fairyroses, bok choy, yams and amaranth. I was excited to see the rainbow that would grow in my garden, and maybe even compete in the grange competition! I didn’t want to get my hopes too high, though, since it was only my first year.

Still, that didn’t stop me from doting on my crops. Wiping the sweat from my brow, I sighed and looked out over the field, landing on the distant pond. For a moment, I thought I saw a figure sitting on the opposite edge, a bamboo rod in their hand. But when I rubbed my eyes to check if my vision was failing me, the figure disappeared.

_Strange... that looked just like Grandpa. And he _did_ used to fish out of that old pond, but he never caught a single fish..._

I shrugged it off, and turned to go back to the house. My mail flag was up again - maybe Marnie sending me some more animal catalogues - the moment she learnt of my bleeding heart for animals she began sending me advice, pictures of her animals for sale, and various suggestions for spots to build a coop or a barn. It warmed my heart, there were so many in Pelican town who encouraged my passions wholeheartedly - where my job before left little time between shifts for anything so energy intensive.

Opening the metal door, I pulled out the letter - it was from the clinic. _My appointment! I forgot that was happening today - _I thought, eagerly tearing open the letter. The butterflies may have migrated with the coming cold, but they were in my stomach now. Ever since that day I met Harvey in the shop, I’d come up with any and every excuse to see him. On the third week I dropped by the clinic for 'minor injuries' Maru pulled me aside and whispered, “_Harvey likes his coffee black - you can get it at the saloon!” _with a sly wink. She laughed at me when my face took on the hue of the tomatoes Lewis grew in his garden - and I rushed out of the clinic before Harvey could see me. It was a short-lived retreat however, and later that evening I surprised him with a coffee; my own mug with added milk and sugar. I could have sworn he teared up at the gesture, but we quickly got to chatting about how things were going on the farm, the daily struggles of the clinic, whatever was on our minds - the time slowed as we sipped our drinks and fell into the conversation. I began leaving a coffee on the front desk for him to find daily - every so often letting myself get caught in the act. One particularly rainy day, during our conversation, he paused for an unusually long time. 

— — 

“What are you ruminating on, Harvey?” I asked, a twinkle in my eye. 

He sighed reluctantly, answering

“Don’t take this question the wrong way, Camilia… but I was wondering… why are you really in Pelican town? I know that you were close with your grandfather, but I would honestly be so sad to wake up every day knowing he’s no longer there - feeling the weight of that loss on you all the time. And moreover, you are so _brave,” _Harvey paused, looking into my eyes. “I mean, I feel like you could go anywhere, and still find a way to be successful at what you do - and honestly it does make me a little envious… But that’s besides the point.” He looked away, and blushing slightly took a long sip of his coffee.

I pondered it for a moment, watching the raindrops race down the glass pane across the way; then sighing myself now, answered: 

“Well, to be honest, I asked myself a lot of those questions prior to coming to Pelican - I was living in relative security and _did _have a decent job. The bills were paid, the fridge was stocked, and I thought I was living the life I was supposed to. Grandpa even seemed to be supportive of me during that part of my life - whereas when I was still in college, he incessantly tried to get me to take a break before starting at JojaCorp. Come and spend a year at the farm, ya know? He passed away 4 years after I started that job - and with it a realization came to me. I wasn’t happy, Harvey. But I still had hope - I knew that if I wanted to leave, I would be okay, and it felt right from the moment I tossed my resignation onto my slime-bag boss’s desk,” I cackled, and that brought a smile to Harvey’s face.

“Harvey, I came to Pelican because I realized that I was in the very same place my Grandfather had been in decades before - dejected, lost, and looking to start over. And he was right.”

“Right about what, Camilia?” Harvey asked, leaning forward - his folded hands in front of him scooting closer to mine.

I reached out then and rested my hand on his, smiling softly

“It’s never too late for second chances at life.”

He blushed even harder now, and drawing his hands away he took another sip of his coffee. After a moment, he spoke up again.

“Thank you Camilia,” He said quietly.

“For what, Harvey?” 

“For reminding me of why I stay here, in Pelican.” 

— — 

That memories of that rainy day swam around in my head as I unfolded the letter, almost glazing over the appointment time.

_Appointment Date and Time: Fall 3, 9:00 AM_

_Yoba! _9:00 _AM?! I am _so _late! _Checking my watch, I saw the minute hand mock me as it ticked past 9:30. Without thinking, I took off sprinting down the dirt road - reaching the town in a few minutes. I tried to calm my labored breaths as I entered the clinic, but my greeting to Maru and now frizzed hair did me no favors.

“Uh oh, forget about something, Camilia?” She grinned from her spot at the desk, pausing from doodling on her clipboard littered with sketches and notes on her next planned device. 

“Not. A. Word.” I panted, glaring at her.

She giggled as I went to check myself in the reflection of the glass-framed flu vaccine poster - there was no helping it now. I would just have to pray to Yoba he didn’t mind I was a disgusting, flustered mess. 

“In stead of wasting time doodling, could you be useful for a moment and do a smell check?” I asked, walking over to her. She shook her head and laughed again, but obliged.

She wrinkled her nose in an exaggerated fashion when I raised my arms, and dramatically fell back into her rolling chair. 

“_Maru! _That’s _not _helpful!” I hissed, clamping down my arms and crossing them. Obviously having fun at my expense, but noticing how irritated I was getting, reassured me: “You smell great, Camilia. And your face isn’t _that _red anymore. You’ll be fine.”

Just as she finished, Harvey walked through the swinging door. 

“Oh, Camilia! I was just about to call you. Are you okay?” He asked, looking me up and down. 

I feigned a smile - “Yes, I am _so _sorry for running this late. It’s not like me, but I was hoping I could still get my appointment in today… If that’s okay with you.”

“That’s totally fine - I actually had a cancellation, so you weren’t cutting into anyone else’s time. Shall we…?” He dismissed my apology, holding open the door with a smile.

I didn’t look at Maru as I walked through the door, but my ears grew hot as she called after me “See you later, _Camilia_!” In a chirpy, sing-song voice. I groaned inwardly. Entering the patient room, I quickly took my seat on the bench as Harvey flipped through my file. Pausing for a moment, he caught sight of my legs - there were quite a few bruises peppering my calves, and countless more angry red scratches. From the mine excursions, no doubt. I tried to be careful and dodge the slimes when they came at me, but often times there were whole hoards of them. 

“Camilia, are those new bruises? I thought I told you how dangerous the mines were!” He rolled closer, gently cupping my leg and looking up at me.

“I know, Harvey, I know - it’s just… I want to keep them under control - and I _do _get paid to take care of them, so I can afford all the doctor visits’ I please,” I said, smirking.

“I’m being serious, Camilia. I care about your safety - “ He quickly paused, “Ah-as I care about everyone’s safety. What about your crops? I’m sure Pierre is paying top dollar for them, right?” 

I rolled my eyes slightly. I was an adult - I could handle a few bruises. I knew he was just looking out for me - but it was kind of irritating, I had to make a living, somehow.

“He does pay me for the crops, but sometimes a little extra is nice. Coffee isn’t cheap, you know.”

He looked taken aback, even a little hurt, by that. I immediately regretted opening my mouth. 

“Hey, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. I love to get coffee with you - uhm. Look, Harvey, I know you care about me - as I do for you, but you don’t have to worry so much about me, that’s all. You’ve got enough to worry about as is.” I couldn’t look him in the eye - but a deep breath escaped him;

“You’re right, Camilia. I know you’re tougher than I make you out to be - just promise me you will come to me if you get really hurt, okay? Stitches are kind of difficult to do on yourself.” He said, his smile returning. 

I let my nerves mellow. _Good, I didn’t ruin this. _Harvey began checking through the questions again - thankfully, not much had changed. I’d never felt better, living on a farmer’s diet and getting to spend the day outside. As we got to the physical, I felt my heart begin to flutter. He checked my reflexes, then shone a light into my ears, and eyes. 

“Now say ‘Ahhh,’” 

I hoped my lips didn’t tremble too much as they parted, and I mimicked the noise as he shone the flashlight into my throat. His free hand gently pushed my chin up, and electricity shot through me. 

“Looks fine - but let me know if you feel a cold coming on, you would not enjoy swollen tonsils or strep throat.” He said, quickly discarding the wooden stick he’d used to press down my tongue.

“Now I’ll check your lungs and heart out, okay?”

I nodded, my heart flutters beginning to palpitate. He raised the front of my shirt slightly, and apologized for the cold of the stethoscope on my chest. 

“It’s fine!” I squeaked, staring hard into the floor. I felt the touch starvation gnaw at me stronger than ever before as he moved the stethoscope around, his warm hand brushing against my skin. Retrieving his hand, he paused,

“Hmm, your pulse seems kind of high. Are you sure you’re feeling alright, Camilia?” He asked.

My eyes grew wide, I could feel my face grow hot again. _Quick, say anything, stupid! Just fib! _

“Oh, uhm… to tell you the truth, I’ve always been kind of nervous during doctor’s appointments, ever since I was little.” I lied, quickly darting my eyes to him and then back to the floor. 

He chuckled slightly now, and I could have melted into the bench with that. 

“You can relax, Camilia. I don’t know what kind of doctor’s you’ve had in the past - but rest assured I’m here to help you!” He said, reassuringly squeezing my knee. I swallowed hard and nodded- mustering a weak smile as he beamed at me. I looked down at the floor again and he went back to finishing the report of the visit. 

“Well, it looks like we’re all done here - unless you had anything else to tell me…?” He said suddenly, shaking me from my daze. 

“Ah - mmm, anything else…?” I dared, looking at him again. The arch of his brows, the curls atop his head - back to his bearded face and soft lips, and now to his puppy-brown eyes. Sharp jawed, lanky limbs and all - I was _head over heels. _

_“_No! Thank you for the check up Dr. - I mean, Harvey. I feel better knowing I have someone looking after me.” I smiled, practically glowing. 

He looked surprised - “Oh - it’s no trouble!” One hand retreating to rub the back of his head - a habit I’d caught on to him doing when he was… nervous, maybe? I didn’t care what caused him to do it, really. It made my heart feel light as a feather. “I would be crazy not to keep my source of caffeine up and running, wouldn’t I?” He grinned, making me giggle. 

“Well, um… I better get back to work then- I’ll bring you a coffee tomorrow, if you’d like!” I said, hopping down from the bench.

“I would love that, only - tomorrow’s Saturday, and the clinic is closed!” 

I nearly smacked my forehead, _Duh, you dummy. Your crush is really killing your logic. _

“Oh - um, I know. I was thinking, maybe we could have breakfast together, you know - at my place?”

He turned bright red at that, and I wasn’t sure, for a moment, if I’d said the right thing. I didn’t say _date_, did I? It’s just breakfast! Maybe that offer made him uncomfortable. Maybe I should think about driving to the city to get my checkups from now on, maybe I need to just pack up and _leave - _

“H-how does 10 am sound for you? I um, like to sleep in a little bit on Saturdays, if that’s okay with you!” He finally croaked out. 

I nodded with all the excitement a kid being offered a second scoop of ice cream at the parlor. “Great, I’ll see you then!” I said, quickly making my way out of the room before I could do anything else to embarrass myself. I didn’t even stop to say goodbye to Maru, my feet were moving on their own accord. As I reached the road leading out of town, a giddy laugh burst out of me. I shrieked with excitement, dancing and skipping along, kicking up clouds of dust as I went along in my cupid-struck mania. _Harvey is actually coming over! I can’t believe it! _I could hardly function when I reached the farm house, the to-do list flying out of my head as I busied myself with cleaning the cabin as best as I could. It wasn’t much, but I at least had a single decent chair and wooden table. I’d find a stump out in the yard for me, I wouldn’t care if I had to sit on the ground, really. The excitement bubbled out of every pore. _I’ll have to see if Gus will let me stop in early, and grab some coffee and maybe even some breakfast food - I’d hate to feed him under-ripened vegetables. I guess I didn’t really think about that, I don’t even have a kitchen yet!_

I slowed my euphoric motions as that dawned on me - but there was _no way _I was cancelling this. Looking out the window, for the first time I’d moved into Pelican town, I felt truly at home. 


	4. The Breakfast Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilia can barely contain her excitement to have Harvey over for breakfast - to get the chance to get to know him better. But something has Harvey reserved - and worries Camilia...was it something she said? Are her affections one sided?
> 
> (y'all this is gonna be one heck of a chunker update. I hope you enjoy!)

My stomach had been rolling since Camilia left the clinic earlier in the day - as I changed into my pajamas my head swirled, replaying the conversation between us over and over again. I couldn't _believe_ Camilia asked me to come over. _She could feel the same way I do about her... right? _I wondered as I sunk onto my bed. It brought a fervency to my heart that I could only compare to when my father first took me on a ride in his old biplane - soaring over the trees, the lakes and towns; turning them into a colorful patchwork. I was exhilarated. Like my eyes were opened for the first time. But... what if this was only precipitation to heartbreak? It wouldn't, unfortunately, be the first time I felt it. The last time I fell for someone, I was left in shambles over them: it felt like a piece of my heart was torn away - and they packed it in their suitcase along with their clothes and took off. 

I rolled onto my side, staring at the wood grain on my bookshelf. _It's never too late for second chances... _echoed back to me. 

"Urgh! Why do you have to _complicate _this so much?" I asked myself aloud, rolling onto my back and flopping a pillow over my face. 

The inner argument between my brain and my heart continued on for another few minutes, and sighing in defeat, I rose from the bed once more. With a shaky breath I set my alarm for 9:00 am, resolute to follow through with this. _Just give it a chance. Give her a chance. _With that mantra repeating, I eventually drifted off - both hoping that the night would carry on forever, and wishing for the morning to break.

\-- --

It was well past 11 when I finally stopped my furious scrubbing and sweeping, the watch on my wrist beeping in a shrewd reminder of how early I would be waking up. I couldn't help it - I wanted to make a good impression on Harvey - though we'd met plenty of times at the clinic, our conversations remained strictly platonic. _Maybe this would be the right time to tell him..._ I thought, sinking into my mattress. Would it be too soon? No, surely not, Harvey would have stopped meeting me for coffee a long time ago if he didn't feel the same, right? I groaned - rubbing my eyes hard. All the scenarios of how horribly tomorrow could go paraded around my brain. 

Kicking off my shoes I resolutely shut the lamp off - and laying there in the dark I tried to force myself to relax, go to sleep. _Harvey likes you. He does. He feels the same way. Harvey likes you... but... will he still like you after tomorrow?_ I groaned and rolled onto my stomach, letting my arm dangle off the side of the bed. As I continued to worry I fidgeted with the fraying edge of the quilt that was slowly finding its way to the floor. _What would Grandpa tell me, if he were here? What would he want me to do?_ I stopped my fidgeting and sat up; wrapping the quilt around my shoulders I got up and padded over to the door.

The warm summer nights were evidently gone as I stepped outside - the chill biting through the t-shirt I wore to sleep - and I cocooned myself deeper into the quilt and sat down on the edge of the porch. Closing my eyes again I sighed, and tried to imagine Grandpa sitting next to me, his arm wrapped around me. 

I could just hear him saying: Camilia,_ you're a chip off the old block - and I mean _old_ block. _The thought of us joking around again brought a smile to my face, a warmth that seemed to momentarily banish the cold. 

What was I worrying about? Even if Harvey doesn't end up sharing these feelings, I've still got me. And I have carried myself so far - truthfully, it wouldn't be the end of the world. And besides, I felt like my chances were pretty good at this point anyway. After another moment, I stood from the porch and went back inside, and within a few minutes of hitting the pillow I was fast asleep. 

Morning broke with my watch going off at 7:30, and springing out of bed I got dressed. All I could manage to dig out of my suitcase - still hidden under my bed until I could get a proper dresser - was an unstained pair of jeans and a dark green blouse, the nicest clothing I owned at this point. I suppose I could see what Emily could come up with in the future, should I be in want of a dress or something... I pulled out a pocket mirror that was tucked away with my tooth brush and tried to examine the state of my hair in its small reflection. Thankfully, no cowlicks or AWOL curls today. _Should I even bother with putting on makeup...?_ No, it would be too obvious. I needed to _not_ look like I was trying too hard. Jotting down a quick list on a slip of paper: _two coffees, a few __croissants, and some... fruit maybe? _ I slung on a coat and headed towards the town. I would just have to hope Gus would entertain me and let me buy before hours.

I reached the town within a few minutes, I could see Shane across the way heading towards JojaMart. I reached up and waved, but if he saw me he didn't respond. I felt disheartened, trying so hard to be friendly towards him. I just didn't know what I had done to make him not want to talk to me, or even just be _polite _towards me. Shaking my head I headed up the steps to the saloon, and tentatively knocked. 

A somewhat surprised Gus opened the door, and greeted me.  
  
"Oh, uh, hi Camilia? Can I help you?"

"Hi Gus," I responded with a sheepish wave. "Yes, I was actually hoping to ask a _huge_ favor. I um... I am having someone over for breakfast this morning, and I know you don't _technically _open until 12... but. Maybe just this one time you wouldn't mind selling me a few things before hours?"

He sighed and crossed his arms.   
  
"I don't know, Camilia. Don't you think it'd be unfair to everyone else to have to wait when you get early access to the goods? Who is this _someone _if you don't mind me asking?"

I felt my cheeks burn as he asked, and tapping my foot I couldn't help but turn my head to look elsewhere as I answered.   
  
"Uhm... It's Harvey, actually. It would really mean a lot to me, Gus."

A bellowing laugh erupted from him, and I turned to find him grinning.   
  
"_Oh, _so it's _that_ kind of breakfast, is it? I was really just messing with you Camilia, I don't mind. I just wanted to know the reason you came out here so early! Come on inside, I'll fix whatever you want." He stepped back up to the door, and held it open for me. 

"Thank you so much Gus! I'm sure I don't have to ask you to _not _say anything about this to anyone tonight, right?"   
  
He only answered with another hearty chuckle, and I tried to slow down my heart rate. I suppose it would be worth it to endure this much embarrassment. Following him inside, I sat at one of the stools and he went to work grinding some coffee beans for me. We chatted somewhat idly for a while, and I found my eyes wandering the walls as I had done before when I came to the saloon. Pictures of the townspeople, some including Grandpa - from past festivities, birthday parties, fishing contests... one picture, almost tucked completely behind another, caught my eye. It didn't even have a frame, and its edges were fraying and yellowed. 

"Hey Gus... Who's that a picture of, up there?" I asked, pointing it out to him. 

"Hmm? Oh, I actually don't remember... They sure do look familiar though - " He said, pulling it down and handing it to me. 

Examining it closely, I could make out young two men, standing in front of an old airplane. They had their arms thrown around each other's shoulders, both beaming. I couldn't tell for sure, but it looked like they were wearing uniforms of some kind, maybe air force? 

"If you want, you can keep that one, since it interests you so much. I'd be happy to know if you find out who they are!" Gus said, placing two travel cups filled with coffee, and a brown paper bag with pastries in front of me. 

"Really? If you don't mind I guess..." I said, folding the photo and tucking it into my jacket. Looking at my watch, it showed it was just past 9 am. _I really allotted a lot more time for getting ready than I needed, I guess..._

Hopping down from the stool, I thanked Gus again and told him goodbye.

"You won't have to tell me anything after your breakfast, Camilia, but at least let me know if the food was good!" He said, waving from behind the counter as I stepped outside. 

I tried to take my time walking back to the farm, and was able to stretch it about 10 minutes - but I had a lot of time to kill before Harvey came over. When I got back to the farmhouse I wrapped the coffees in a towel to try and keep them warm, and opened the window as the sun began to push out the morning chill. I realized I didn't remember to ask Gus for what I wanted as far as the food went, and peeked in the bag. To my surprise, there were _chocolate_ danishes inside - and I couldn't help but tear off a corner of mine to try it. It was to _die for_ \- and I wondered when he made them. If there was at least one way I was going to win Harvey over today, it was with these. I had managed to find a folding chair in the farmhouse last night, and I took my seat as I watched the field from the open door. I would just have to neglect my duties this morning, but I'm sure if Grandpa were here he would understand. As my watch ticked closer to 10, I decided to shut the door and busy myself with something, and I found my notepad again. _It wouldn't hurt to make a list of what I needed to do this coming week, would it?_ I thought as I grabbed a pen. But my mind was just too distracted with the breakfast I resorted to scribbling - doodling little plants all over the pages. I tested my coffee after a while and found it still pretty warm, but it wouldn't be hot for much longer. I checked my watch again and saw it was well past 10 o'clock. _Oh- __Huh. Maybe... Maybe he's just running a little behind. I _did _show up to my own appointment a whole half hour late, didn't I? _I sipped my coffee again a little nervously, but I returned to my doodling. 

I ventured another bite from my danish after a while, and holding my breath checked the time again. It's almost _11 am_. What on _Earth _could he be doing? I could feel myself getting nervous again, but in the worst possible way. I took another swig of my coffee and it was lukewarm at this point, and reasoning there would be no point in drinking it cold I downed the rest of it. I'd just have to tell him I got thirsty, or something. _If he even shows up_. As the minutes continued to tick on I could feel my stomach tighten and roll with growing annoyance. I began pacing the room, trying to get my energy out somehow. Glancing at my watch one more time, It read 11:30. I felt my heart bunch up in my throat, and in defeat I sat down once more and finished off my danish. _Do _not _start__ crying, girl. Don't you dare._ I thought, feeling my eyes burn. Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door, and quickly I wiped the crumbs off my lap and went to open it.

"Maru?" I choked out, my mouth agape.  
  
"Hi, Camilia - hey, are you okay? What's-" She couldn't finish asking me when I felt the first hot tears well out of the corners of my eyes. I sniffled and tried in vain to stifle my crying. 

"Ihm, I'm fine - I was just... I got stood up, Maru." I wiped my eyes on the cuff of my sleeve, and stared at the ground waiting to hear her laugh at me.  
  
"Oh - Camilia no! I actually came to tell you - Harvey got sick last night, something he ate, he said. Trust me, he's been puking all morning, I got a call from him because he wanted me to come and let you know! I swear on my life, he did _not _stand you up." She said as she pulled me into a hug, rubbing my back. 

"Wait-- are you serious?!" I asked, my tears drying, I pulled away from her in disbelief. "Just how big of a coincidence could that be - to get sick the night before he's supposed to come over?" 

"Well, if you really wanna go and see him for yourself, be my guest, but don't come begging forgiveness from me after shooting the messenger!" She said, turning and walking down the stairs.   
  
"Wait -- I'm sorry Maru, I just- I was so nervous for this." I stuttered now, chasing after her. 

"Nervous? _Why _Camilia? It's obvious he's got it bad for you!"

"Obvious? You - you really think so? " I asked, stopping in my tracks beside her.

"I know so. He isn't the type of guy to talk about how pretty his _friends_ are all the time when we're at work." She said, linking her arm with mine.

"Oh, I - he said I was _pretty_?" 

She laughed and told me to go and grab the food I had bought for Harvey and we set out for the town. Along the way I was caught up in my thoughts, we barely spoke at all. When we reached the clinic she headed back up to her house - she was going to go help her dad with field research on her day off. I tried to collect myself as I entered the clinic, and strode up the stairs at the back of the hallway to his apartment. His door was slightly ajar but I knocked anyway, and heard a croak from inside:

"Hello, Maru?"

I took a breath and pushed it open, and then shut it softly behind me. 

"Oh- Oh my Yoba, Camilia!" Harvey spluttered from his spot on the couch, looking rather pale and pathetic. "Look... I feel... so so terrible for this. I was looking forward to this morning- I really was! I guess that was just my luck, and my lack of... cooking skills I think. But I will never _ever_ eat anything from JojaMart again-"  
  
I interrupted his rambling - striding over I set the food and coffee firmly on the table and kneeling down pulled Harvey into a hug. 

\-- --

My breath caught in my throat as Camilia wrapped her arms around me, one hand reaching up to cradle the back of my neck. I didn't move, I couldn't - I was turned to stone. I was only snapped out of it when I felt Camilia begin to pull away, and I stopped her by encircling my arms around her now: letting my head rest on her shoulder.

\-- --

I could feel Harvey tense up as I embraced him, but I didn't pull away. Feeling brave, I reached up and rested my hand on the nape of his neck, my thumb gently stroking the skin. I sighed and closed my eyes, wanting to savor this moment. _But, we are _still _just friends... _I thought, beginning to pull away. I was stunned, however when Harvey reciprocated - wrapping his arms around me and pulling me back in. I grinned and hugged him tighter, and after a moment, softly said

"You don't need to explain or apologize, Harvey. I've seen you for myself now. I guess it's my turn to take care of you, huh?" I reluctantly leaned back and detached myself from Harvey, looking at him. It was obvious he was exhausted and wouldn't be able to do much for himself for at least the rest of the day.

Even with how pale he was, I could see him blush, returning the smile. 

"I guess so, if you... If you really want to. I wouldn't mind the company." He said, letting himself sink into the couch again. _Yoba. Even in such a sorry state, he was still the most handsome guy I'd ever met. _I snickered and got up, quickly grabbing the spare blanket from the bed I laid it across him, and found a clean glass to fill with water. 

"Thank you, Camilia." He said quietly, sipping on the water. 

"You're welcome. Is there anything in the clinic I could get, to kick this bug out of you any faster?" I asked, ready to run downstairs. 

"Unfortunately, no - this is one I just have to wait out. I think your company will be the best medicine, actually." He responded, setting the glass down on the table. I smiled and looked at the floor, wringing my hands. 

"Well, I guess if that's what the doctor's orders are, I can't argue." 

He laughed tenderly and shook his head. "That's right - if this goes well you may be my apprentice at the clinic someday!"

"Apprentice!" I scoffed, sitting on the arm of the couch near his head. "I'd be your _partner_ in practice at the bare minimum!" I ruffled his hair slightly, making him laugh.

"You're right, forgive me- " He said, but was cut short with a pained moan. 

"Will you excuse me for a minute?" He said, quickly darting from the couch to his bathroom. I winced to hear him wretch, but within a minute or so he flopped back onto the couch, pulling the blanket up over his face.

"I hate to be seen so- so... _human_, in front of you." He finally muffled from under the blanket.

I laughed and patted where I thought his shoulder was under the quilt and rose from my spot on the arm of the couch. "I'm gonna go see if Pierre has any ginger tea for sale, and I'll make you some when I get back. Don't die on me while I'm gone, okay?" I didn't hear a response as I closed the door behind me, and made my way over to Pierre's. I managed to find a box among the other green teas, herbal blends and glass juice bottles on a shelf, and even found a package of ginger chews to help with the nausea. Paying for the items I headed back up to the apartment and found Harvey asleep, snoring softly. I went to work brewing him a cup and once it was ready, set it on the table by the empty glass.

"Here you go, hun. Tea's ready." As I watched Harvey's eyes flutter open, the realization of what I said hit me and I felt my eyes grow wide. Without really thinking, I snatched the empty glass from the table and went to refill it as he came to.

"Oh, thank you - it smells nice... Hang on, what did you call me?" I heard him ask as I turned the tap on.

"Huh? I said Harvey. You must be hearing things." I lied, trying not to turn red.

"Okay, whatever you say..." He replied, I could hear in his voice how he was trying not to laugh. I cursed under my breath when the water overflowed from the cup I was filling, and I turned the tap off and drained some of the water out. I found a lone dish towel and wiped off the glass before bringing it back to him. I could feel Harvey eyeing me as I set the glass down on the table, but I couldn't look at him. 

"So, if you think you'll feel well enough later tonight, could I bring you some soup from the Saloon? I can take a request to Gus if you have a preference." I asked to deflect the tension.

"That sounds really nice actually. Anything Gus fixes is bound to be better than what I usually cook - so I don't care what he has made up tonight!" He said, testing the ginger tea - the steam fogging his glasses. "Thank you for bringing me the tea, I feel better already." He said, and I turned to smile at him. 

"It's no problem. I'm glad it's working..." I looked past Harvey to the bookshelves, and my curiosity drew me over to them. Of the times we'd taken a coffee break up here, I guess I hadn't really investigated the reading material he had collected. Most of it didn't surprise me - a lot of medical texts, some magazine subscriptions to various health-related topics, but a few books caught my attention. I pulled one off the shelf and it looked to be an old training text for... pilots?

"Hey Harvey, what's this from?" I asked, holding it up.

He sat up and turned to look, and raised his eyebrows. "Oh- that's...that's nothing. I honestly don't know why I still have that." He said, quickly turning back around. I cocked one eyebrow and ventured over to him, taking a seat on the adjacent couch.  
  
"C'mon Harv. I know you're not telling me the whole story - I wanna know more about you!" I prodded, looking at him intently. He looked at me helplessly, then with a groan closed his eyes. 

"All right - I suppose at this point you _deserve_ to know, since you're taking care of me. I... a long time ago, I was going to be a pilot for the Valley's Air Force. It was a short-lived dream though, I was in denial about my failing eyesight and my... well, I didn't use to be afraid of heights, but... One training session I nearly crashed the plane, which would have severely injured myself and my - uhm... my copilot. It shook me to the core, I couldn't bear to get up in the plane again, much less _take off._ I dropped the program, and went back to the city to figure out what I was going to do. I guess I held onto that book for sentimental reasons." He finished, averting his eyes from me and resting on the training book now on the table. 

I was at a loss for words. _A pilot? And a pilot for the _Air Force _no less? I just can't picture Harvey in such a position._

"Wow... I mean," I finally spoke, looking down at my hands in my lap, "Thank you for telling me - trusting me enough, Harv." 

"You know, it actually feels really nice to finally tell another person about it - it kind of lifts this weight off my chest that I didn't know I was holding on to..." Harvey said as he sat up, criss-crossing his long legs underneath him. I felt a soft ache grow in my heart for him. 

"Does being a doctor make you happy, Harvey?"

His eyes grew wide at the question, his mouth dropping open slightly.

"Camilia - I..." He paused for a moment, staring at me. "No one has ever asked me that. I guess I always assumed that my job didn't _need _to make me _happy_ to be fulfilled by it. I guess over the years I have come to enjoy it... so yeah, it does make me happy..." He didn't sound entirely sure of his answer. Pursing my lips I went to pocket my hands in my jacket, and was met with the folded up photo from earlier in the day. Taking it out now I looked at it again, trying to study the faces.

"What do you have there?" Harvey asked, noticing the photo in my hand. Wordlessly, I passed it over to him and watched him adjust his glasses to look at it. 

"Yoba... Camilia, where did you get this photo?" He asked softly, obviously recognizing whomever he saw in the faded picture. 

"I saw it at the Saloon today, Gus let me take it, since he didn't recognize the two in it. Why, do you?"

He laughed now, throwing his head back his hand reached up to rub his eyes. "I should hope so! That one - " He said, turning the photo back towards me so I could see it, and pointing to the one on the right, "Is _me_!"

"You're _serious?_" I said, snatching the picture from him again and looked at the figure. Sure enough, as I examined it closer the tall young man began to match Harvey - his clean shaven, young face was so foreign to me. 

"Hard to believe I was that young and handsome at one point, right?" He chuckled, watching me scrutinize the photo in amusement. 

"Maybe not as young anymore..." I responded, looking back and forth between the photo and Harvey, "But still handsome." I dared to say with a smirk, folding the photo back up and placing it back in my jacket. 

He blushed and laughed, ruffling the back of his hair furiously. "Hey- aren't you gonna let me have that photo? It is my picture after all..." He said, as I pocketed the picture, scooting over to the other end of the couch to reach out for it. 

"Hmm, " I said, moving just out of reach on my couch, "I guess I could bargain with you for it, but since you didn't come to breakfast this morning I feel like I need some compensation before I give this photo back. And you _could_ tell me more about the other person in the photo, and how it ended up in the Saloon, for a start." I crossed my arms now, an impish smile on my face. 

"Well... Maybe once I'm feeling one-hundred percent we could try again. We could get drinks at the Saloon if you want, or bring them back to your place...?" Harvey cocked his head to the side, a half-smile developing. I felt my heart flutter and quicken its thumping. 

"We could start at the Saloon, maybe - " I started, my eyes darting around the room to avoid meeting his eyes. "And then- we could hang out at the farmhouse for the rest of the evening? I'm not really one for such crowded and lively spots for any extended amount of time." I finished, laughing nervously I finally returned to Harvey's gaze. 

"That sounds great, Camilia - could we meet on Monday night? I don't actually have any appointments that day." 

"Yes, Monday sounds perfect. Would 6 be a good time?" 

"I think so! I'll pray to Yoba nothing else will stop me," Harvey answered with a laugh. 

"It's settled then. 6 pm, meet at the Saloon for drinks." _And after... at the farmhouse... _ I amended in my head - but hastily tried to clear my thoughts of it. It would only make me nervous to dwell on it, as today proved. 

Satisfied with our plans, Harvey reached for the bag of pastries Gus gave to me today, and pulled one out. Looking somewhat uncertain as to whether he could stomach it, he cautiously nibbled. "Oh my _Yoba_," he said as began chewing on the pastry, "This is so good!" He tore off a larger corner now, his eyes fluttering shut as he enjoyed it.

"Isn't it? I have to say, I didn't initially believe Gus made these - but I'll have to thank him for it!" I said, smiling. Seeing that Harvey was at least eating now, I felt like there would be little point in me nursing him for the rest of the afternoon, and I stood from the couch. 

"Oh, are you leaving Camilia?" Harvey piped up, sitting up straight once more. "I mean- you probably have a lot to do, don't you? I really can't thank you enough for taking care of me for a while. I think I'll recover just fine." He stumbled on his words, looking down at the half-eaten danish in his hand. 

I ached to stay there with him, but it felt wrong to. Besides, we'd have another chance on Monday to see each other... 

"Yeah... I do have a little bit of work to finish this weekend, but I can come back this evening with the soup if you want." I said, turning to look at the door with growing despondence. 

"No - no, you really have done more than enough for me Camilia. I'll get that on my own. But... if it's alright with you..." He trailed off, and I turned to look at him again. Harvey chewed his lip, not sure how to continue. He then opened his arms, gesturing for a hug.

I smiled and stepped around the table- wrapping my arms around him tightly, I stroked his back. He sighed contently, and I had to fight the urge to _kiss _him on the spot. I cleared my throat after a moment and broke the hug, and he smiled as his eyes darted from me to his hands. "Thank you. Have a good day, Camilia."

"The-the pleasure's all mine Harv. You too, I hope you feel better soon." I said, and with that I left his apartment, shutting the door softly behind me. As I exited the clinic, I had to stop and lean back against the glass door, to steady myself. I closed my eyes and lifted my face to the sky to let the sun warm my face. Maybe today hadn't gone exactly how I'd planned or hoped for, but it didn't matter at all now. I was more certain of myself now than ever. I turned swiftly to Pierre's, and marched through the door once again.

"Camilia! Back again already? Is Harvey doing alright?" He asked, closing the notepad he was writing on from the service desk. 

"Yes, he's doing much better now, thank you for the tea. I... actually came in to get something for myself. Do you have any bouquets, Pierre?" 

He looked as if he nearly fell off the stool he was sitting on, but his surprise quickly shifted into elation. "Yes! My, I thought you'd never ask! Here, this one will be perfect, just wait a moment while I go get it." He dismounted the stool and darted to the back of the store and into the door on the back wall, evidently he kept them in his house. Shortly, he returned holding a bouquet wrapped in light blue paper: Black-eyed Susans, Daisies, lavender Alliums, and light pink Phlox. I gasped at the sight, they were beautiful. Producing my wallet I paid for them and made my way out of town as quickly as I could. I had enough surprises for one day - and I had to plan for Monday. _Could I even wait that long to give him this bouquet...? _I deliberated while looking at the flowers - and as I reached the familiar rock pathway to the farm I made up my mind. 

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'm going to tell Harvey how I feel_. 


	5. Rain and Bouquets

Pitter _pat. _Pitter pitter pitter _pat_. _Pitter pat pitter pat pitter pitter; _Boom. My eyes flitted open as the clap of thunder shook the frame of the farmhouse. Pressing a palm to my chest I tried to slow my now-erratic locomotive heart, taking a series of deep - albeit shaky - breaths. I actually _loved_ rainstorms, they helped me sleep heavier than usual, most of the time. Perhaps the questionable integrity of the farmhouses’ walls was partially to blame for my unrest. Even still, the friendly ache of exhaustion was overpowering. Nestling deeper in the cocoon of my quilts, inhaling the smell of the familiar pillow I reached out for the deep sleep that threatened to slip away from me.  
  


As I tried to close my eyes once more, however, they couldn’t help but pick out in the darkened room the bouquet of flowers set on the table. _That _bouquet of flowers. For _the one man _who I tried in vain not to see behind my eyelids every time I blinked. _Harvey. _If I tried hard enough (or rather, loosened the leash on my imagination enough) I could picture him lying next to me now, pressed against me, keeping me safe and warm. The mere prospect of it sent my guts into a dizzying waltz. I _really _needed to try and get back to sleep. Rolling to the opposite side, the flowers now out of sight, I made a frail attempt to put them out of mind by focusing on the rain drops hitting the roof in a steady tap-dance. My heart begin to beat in tandem with the rain, slowly drifting off again. 

Though I’d had grown _somewhat_ used to the early mornings that farmers were obligated to adhere to, this one was particularly rough. It felt like mere minutes since I’d fallen asleep last. I attended to the cacophonous beeping of my watch, debating on whether to hit snooze or not. Sleep was the temptress I battled with time and time again, but reminded of the flowers - sat up and won the battle, for this morning at least. Yawning, my arms stretched out to either side. _This is it. Today _is _the day_. I aimed for confidence with these thoughts, but it was a target oft missed, _especially_ when it came to potential partners. _Boyfriends_. I, in all my 24 years of life, had never dated. Yes, I had gone on _dates_, but there was always something I was left in want of. And at this point, I was beginning to fear it had to do with me - some trait I was overlooking in the mirror that was warding off men like a sigil. Yet, something about waiting this long to commit to someone actually felt _right_ to me now: being in charge of grandfather's farmstead gave a sense of purpose, a sense of belonging that even without someone by my side, I was _okay._

Just _breathe_, _Camilia._ I recited to myself as I flipped the television onto the weather channel. Often I just turned on the antediluvian television set to have some background noise in the house, but today I listened with intent as the weather-woman announced the rain and plunging temperatures for the day. _Okay, not ideal for walking to the clinic, but I can make do_... I mused as I pulled on a pair of jeans and a warm, speckled cable knit. Switching on the light in my tiny bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror and scrutinized the reflection. _Hair, Okay. No stains on the pants. Not a single pimple, either! I guess I got lucky today. _Mustering a grin I tried to practice smiling - have I always smiled like that? Dimple creasing on one side, eyes wrinkled kind of strangely? Hmm. Need to work on that. I washed my face and brushed my teeth, mentally noting to bring a mint in my pocket for later. Maybe the drinks were a day away, but I’m sure the Doctor wouldn’t mind a coffee. Finished, I came back to the main living space and turned on the electric kettle I’d been sent in the mail from dad. He caught wind of the sorry state of my living situation and knew how much I liked coffee- much to my distress. He already had given me enough with the checks he sent in the mail: “Just a cushion, sweetie. That’s all. Gotta have money in the pocket.” I recalled from the phone conversation we’d shared at the Saloon one night - the only public telephone in town. My hand cupped around the mouthpiece I tried to lovingly, yet firmly discourage him from spending his precious retirement fund on me- his daughter who’d defected from her office job. _No success there. _I smiled as I poured the boiling water into my mug, dissolving the instant coffee I’d bought from JojaMart. I _loathed _even walking past that store, let alone buying groceries under the leering eye of the JojaCorp representative. I almost felt like he somehow knew me- knew of my treacherous betrayal to the company by quitting, but always in his painfully robotic and cloying voice called after me - “Thank you for shopping with us, miss! Come again!” But, Pierre in all his wonderful stock only sold whole bean coffee, and I had no grinder or French press to speak of. _Ugh, I’d _kill_ for a latte... _I wryly thought as I added a heaping spoon of sugar to the steaming drink, the milk swirling and mixing. Maybe... maybe Harvey and I could go on a trip _outside of town..._Go somewhere more private. Some cozy diner with no one to recognize us. No one to whisper gossip if we made out in his car-

I stopped short, feeling the burn in my cheeks. I finished making up a separate mug for Harvey, sans sweetener and milk. I would never understand him drinking it black- but I was honestly kind of attracted to that more rough and tumble Harvey that I rarely got to see. Glancing at the table, the flowers came to my attention once again. Was is too soon to give these to him, before we even went out for drinks? Or would it make it more special, something to look forward to even more? Chewing on the options I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a swift rapping at the door. Without giving a second thought, I scooped the bouquet out of the vase and shoved it unceremoniously under my bed. ”Be right there!” I called out as I tugged the quilt ever so slightly closer to the floor, to hide any blooms that dare peek out. Confusion soon took over, however, when I heard a high pitched yip come from the other side of the door.

”Hush now, you’ll ruin the surprise!” I heard Marnie sharply say.   
  


Opening the door I was met with Marnie, donned in a green dress with a long brown cardigan thrown over it. She struggled, quite obviously, with a squirming bundle she tried in vain to keep still behind her back.   
  


“Hi Camilia! How are you?” She chirped up, playing nonchalant.

I chuckled. “Pretty well - and you? I don’t suppose you would have heard a strange noise just now, would you?”   
  


She feigned cluelessness- looking around for the source when another yip pierced the quiet. She shook her head and sighed - “The jig’s up, I guess,” Producing a small tri-colored puppy. I nearly squealed like a little girl - immediately thrusting my arms out to hold it.

”Oh, Marnie! Who - where-“ I stammered as she handed me the fat, peach-fuzz soft animal.   
  
  


“This little thing - female, I think - wandered into the barn sometime last night. I found a hole dug underneath the back wall, which makes me think she trekked through your property down to mine... probably liked the smell of the hay and the girls,” she trailed off. I adored the way she lovingly referred to her cows as “the girls.”   
  


“She’s beautiful! What are you gonna name her?” I asked, stroking her velveteen ears. She tried to bite my hand, her tiny teeth audibly snapping as she lunged for my fingers. I laughed - “She’s more of a snapping turtle than a dog, huh?”   
  


Marnie grinned. “Well, she’s all yours, hon. If - if you want her that is. Only seems fitting that you name her.”   
  


My jaw fell open - I was frozen as the puppy squirmed incessantly in my arms, trying to nibble at my chin. “You’re serious? You- you’re giving her to me?”   
  


“Every farmer needs an animal companion, trust me!” She reached out, squeezing my arm. This time I did let an excited shriek out- and without thinking I threw my arm around Marnie pulling her into a hug. She seemed taken aback, but quickly reciprocated the embrace.  
  


“Thank you, Mom!” I said - then realized my Freudian slip and pulled away. “Uh. Oops. Not Mom. Thank you, _Marnie._“ I corrected myself, my face growing hot I stared at the planks of the porch. I hadn’t said that word in a long, long time. I hadn’t even _seen_ her in a decade or so - not since her and Dad divorced. I’d already had plenty of summers, winter breaks and Spirit’s Eves spent watching hilariously bad horror movies with Grandpa, eating caramel apples and popcorn until I nearly popped; but after the divorce I spent more time with Grandpa on the farmstead than I did with Dad back in Zuzu. Katherine- or _Mom, didn’t _want anything more to do with us, so I haven’t seen her since. For a time, I resented the farmhouse - I thought Dad maybe blamed me for the split and wanted to avoid me as much as possible - but one particular night after I’d stormed out on Grandpa I’d gotten the truth, and the scolding of my life. Beneath his kind eyes and heart of gold, Grandpa could be terrifying. But I deserved it that time- and as he continued he softened - revealing that my time spent here was so Dad could work more often, to afford to pay for my education, keep me fed and clothed. I could barely stop crying the rest of the night, I felt so guilty. The next time I visited Dad I treated him like a king - as much was possible for 14 year old me. I couldn’t believe I slipped up now, after all this time. Maybe I finally felt like I knew what it meant to have a mom.

”Oh, sweetheart, I don’t mind at all. It’s just... I haven’t been called that in a long time.” I looked up just in time to see Marnie wipe the mist from her eyes, smiling: the crows feet surrounding her eyes wrinkling.   
  


I nodded, resisting the tears that threatened to well up in my own eyes. The puppy once again demanded attention in my arms, whining unhappily about being held still for so long. She snapped at the open air - eliciting laughter from both Marnie and I.   
  


“I think I’ll call her Turtle.” I said, grinning at Marnie.   
  


“That sounds like a perfect name.” She said softly, smiling back at me.

—————

Shortly after Marnie left, the cold rain began coming down in sheets. The bouquet and all plans of giving it to Harvey today or tomorrow swiftly forgotten as I began thinking about the new addition to the farmhouse. I would have to brave it eventually if I wanted to pick up any dog food, a collar and bed. Maybe even some toys, if I was lucky - I thought as I watched Turtle explore the small cabin, taking an interest in gnawing on the carved wooden chicken I had in the corner of what would become my kitchen someday. I beckoned her over - kissing into the air and _psst psst psst_ -ing until she turned, cocking her head. She scrambled over to me as I patted my thighs, launching herself into me. I cackled and picked her up once again. She may not turn out to be the best work dog, but she would keep me entertained. I preoccupy myself stroking her from head to tail, momentarily sedating her puppy energy. As Turtle nuzzles into my lap, my heart swells. I’d not had a dog of my own up to this point - it would have been wrong to keep an animal cooped up in my apartment in Zuzu for all hours of the day. I could spend all day like this.

However, another series of knocks prematurely ends her nap - her head popping up to stare at the noise - seemingly confused. I set her aside and standing, pad over to the door.

”Harvey!” I breathed, halfway caught between elation and panic. He fills the frame of the door, shaking the rain off his umbrella he smiles at me. A freezing drop of water flung from the umbrella strikes the top of my foot, breaking me from my trance.   
  


“What can I do for ya?” I ask, reaching my bare foot back to rub the water off on the back of my pant leg.

”Morning - or, early afternoon I guess. I- you forgot your jacket at my apartment yesterday, and I figured you would need it - and I also... guess...” as he pauses, I can see his hand creep up to scrub the back of his neck. He looks off to the side, then the floor, then back to meet my gaze.

”I didn’t want to wait to see you until tomorrow.” His mustache twitches slightly at that, but he doesn't blush at all. In fact, there was something different in the way he said it - confidence... no, no- more like, like an intense _yearning_.   
  


_Yoba Almighty. “Oh. _I-“ I squeak out - my breath hitching in my throat. I take a step back, and he takes one forward, entering the farmhouse. Reaching out: he takes my hand, his eyes fixed on my face. _Oh My Yoba. Oh. Oh My Yoba. He is going to kiss me. Harvey is going to kiss me. Oh My __Yoba - I _

“Who is _that_-“ Harvey stops abruptly- his gaze fixed on something behind me. My heart threatens to break or burst- I couldn’t quite discern at the given moment, but I turn to see Turtle sitting a few feet behind me, gazing intently at us from the floor. Her short, fuzz-covered tail slowly sweeping back and forth as she realizes that Harvey has seen her.

”Oh yeah - this is Turtle. I just got her this morning, actually. Would you like to meet her?” I ask with a shaky smile, turning back to Harvey. His mouth is in a rounded “O”, apparently enamored and dumbfounded by the small creature in my cabin. He nods quickly and his surprise melts into a wide grin as he strides over to her. Stooping down Harvey gently strokes her head, scratching under her chin. I beamed as his voice went up a pitch: cooing to her: “Aren’t you sweet? You’re gonna have a good life here. And your gonna chew on all the sticks your mom cuts down for you, and-“ he is cut off as Turtle chomps down on his finger, quick as a snake. He gasped and retreated his hand - eliciting a small cry. I couldn’t help but laugh, she’d made about as terrible of a first impression on Harvey as I had - though maybe a touch more violent.   
  


“Are you alright?” I ask, sitting beside Harvey on the floor as he examines the little pin-prick bite marks on his finger. ”I named her Turtle after a snapping turtle, if that isn’t apparent to you already.” I say with another chuckle, watching her toddle around the floor. 

Harvey gives me a sardonic smile, nodding. “Yeah, it is now. Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt. Just startled me a little, I guess.” He leans back, propping himself up on his hands. We are sitting close enough, that if he wanted to, he could throw his arm over my shoulder- I could lean into him as we watch the little dog.

"At least we know she could make a decent guard dog, we just have to train her to not bite you and me -" He laughs.   
  


“We?” I repeat softly, the word turning the air around me light and full of electricity.   
  


“Oh - I mean, she is your dog - I was just,” he stammers, the familiar nervous man I knew returning. “I’m just saying it’ll be nice to know someone - or something?” He smirks as he watches her square up to a lone rubber boot.

”Someone,” I amend gently.

"_Someone _will be around to watch over you when... when...” he trails off, turning his eyes away from me again.

"When what, Harv?" I murmur, scooting closer to him. 

"Well, when I can't be there." He turns back as he says this - both of us turning cherry red as the space between our faces shrinks in half. I purse my lips together - not breaking eye contact. Harvey bites his own bottom lip slightly, fighting the now magnetic pull in the space separating us. I only turn away when I hear a rustle from a few feet away: Turtle's hindquarters sticking out from under my bed, my stomach plummets as I see her tugging on the bouquet, dragging it out into plain view.  
  
"Turtle - no! Bad girl!" I exclaim, pulling away from Harvey.

He laughs again, my heartbeat pounding against my ribcage. "Whatcha' got there?" Harvey crawls over to her, and tugging on her, drags her _and_ the bouquet out. My heart stops, I can't move. 

He pulls the bouquet from her teeth - much to her disdain - and stiffens as he silently examines the flowers with his back turned to me. 

"Harv-" I whisper, taking a gulp of breath. 

"Camilia, are these what I think they are?" He asks in a lowered voice. _Oh Yoba. Help me. I don't have a choice now._

"They-they..." I start, and then I have to bury my face in my hands. At least if I have to confess to him, I won't have to see his reaction.

"Yes, and they're for _you, _Harvey! Okay? I got them for you. I- really really like you, like, more than a friend, and I have for a while. I thought I was just gonna wait until tomorrow to give them to you - at least, but," As I feel Harvey's arms wrap around me I stop - I'm frozen again. After a moment, he pulls my hands away from my face - but my eyes are still screwed shut. 

He laughs softly - pitching my heart off a cliff: I am weightless and spiraling and falling harder every second. "Camilia, you can open your eyes. I'd rather they be open for this anyway -" 

I inhale and open, Harvey's face inches from mine. He is grinning, crinkling his soft brown eyes. Gently, he cups my cheeks in his hands and pulls in for a heart-stopping kiss. The spell now broken, my frozen body thawed, I melt into the kiss, eagerly pushing against him. After a breathless minute we pull apart, and looking at my hands I see they are actually _shaking. _I giggle nervously, and glance back up to meet Harvey’s eye. His cheeks are pleasantly pink, if only for want of oxygen. His gaze is one of bliss, one of no longer waiting on the moment he could _finally _kiss_ me.   
  
_

_“So...” _I begin, looking back down into my lap, folding my hands to stop their trembling.

”So...?” Harvey responds, his now soft voice laced with mirth and anticipation. I groan with a smile, burying my reddened face in my hands again.

”I guess I’m a little speechless...” 

“Really? I didn’t think I was that talented of a kisser, especially one out of practice-“ Harvey jokes, making me laugh. I sit up again, exposing my face.

”No, not _just_ that,” I poke at him with a smirk, and he swallows with a shaky laugh: ruffling the back of his hair. “I just... how _long _have you felt this way... about me? Because... and I’m a little embarrassed to say this-“ Searching eyes dart around the immediate surroundings, as if the words are hiding somewhere in the room. “I’ve liked you since-since probably the first time I met you, the first time I _actually_ met you, that is.” As I manage to spit it out, my eyes return to Harvey’s face. His handsome, kind, guy-of-my _dreams_ face. Infused with some new-found courage — or maybe, drunken, silly bravery — I continue.

”When I heard about what you did for me, that first day on the farm - how you watched over me and _carried _me back to the farm... I just hadn’t had someone go so far, do so much _for me_ in a long time Harvey. Being handsome was a plus, but you especially taking care of my stupid injuries and sitting through my long-winded stories of farm life and making sure I never ran out of first-aid supplies-” I pause with a snicker, then continue gently “I couldn’t ask for anyone better than you, Harvey.”  
  


“Oh- Camilia...” he interjects, scooting closer to me. He offers his hand and our fingers intertwine as we sit side by side once more, both of us watching the now-sleeping Turtle.   
  


“If you’re embarrassed about _your _feelings, then you can only imagine how I feel - liking you even _before _we met for real...” Harvey confesses. “But everything after that only made me like you more. You’re one of the few people who took the time to check in on me, to give any regard for my interests — and even see to it that the town _doctor _got taken care of, as yesterday proves. I don’t deserve someone half as sweet as you, Camilia... but I want you just the same...” he trails off, his voice growing quieter with the earnest sincerity of his last statement.   
  


The pitter patter of my heart starts up again, and I resolve to look him in the eye. I turn to find he’s already a step ahead of me, his gaze fixed on my face.   
  


“You know... I wanted to kiss you earlier, but -“ Harvey starts, but is silenced as I lean in to steal another kiss. A small moan escapes his lips, and our arms find each other as we sink to the floor. Hand runs through hair, tongue stumbles upon tongue, and everything is momentarily forgotten as we make up for lost time.

After a few blissful minutes longer, we pause and catch our breath. Harvey wraps his arm around me, his warm hand resting on my stomach as we lay on the floor. I tuck one arm under my head, laying the other across his chest, my thumb mindlessly caressing back and forth on his collar bone. “I hope you like the flowers, I sort of decided last minute yesterday to get them for you, after I left the clinic...”

”They’re from _you _Camilia - they’re perfect to me by proxy. But you know, usually it’s tradition for the guy to get them for the girl...”

”Oh, really?” I smirk. “How do I know you would have gotten them for me soon enough? If we’re being traditional about it—you kept this girl waiting long enough.” My hand traces its way up his neck to his chin, gently pulling his face towards me. He rolls his eyes, but smiles nevertheless - planting a quick peck on my lips.   
  


“If you must know, I planned to give them to you at the end of our date tomorrow: if everything went well—but I guess since you beat me to the punch...”

Sitting up quickly, his hand drops from my side.   
  


“You got me a bouquet?”   
  


“Well... yeah,” following suit, he sits up with me. “But it wouldn’t be a surprise if I gave them to you now.”

”And if I still want them...?” I cock my eyebrow, a half smile dancing on my face.   
  


He gives a full-bodied laugh, and standing he helps me to my feet. Instead of dropping my hand however, Harvey takes one more opportunity to kiss me, dipping me as if we were at the finale of a dance. 

Now a head taller than me again, I look up at him with rosy cheeks. “That was... wonderful, but what about the bouquet?”

”You’ll just have to wait until _tomorrow _Camilia—you and I still need to have our date. Will you meet me at the train tracks tomorrow at 7?” He asks, lips curled in a smile.

“The _train tracks_? How romantic and mysterious Harv.” I tease. “Of course I will. I wouldn’t miss it.”

”Wondeful. I’ll look forward to it. Wear something nice-“ he stops short, and awkwardly correcting himself, “_Not_ that you don’t already look beautiful _anyway,”_

”_Harvey_.” I stop him with a giggle. “I know what you meant.”   
  


“Okay.” He smiles bashfully, rubbing at the red blossoming on his cheeks. “See you tomorrow then.”   
  


As Harvey steps out the door a familiar pang begins to grow in my chest. _Don’t leave, not so soon..._ a voice calls out in my head. But I shut the door anyway, and turning around to face the room my glee overtakes all other feeling. I fall into my bed, closing my eyes I try to relive everything that just transpired. _Oh Harvey... _

To think the two of us, silly nervous lovebirds couldn’t find the gumption weeks earlier to tell each other how we felt... _but why tell when you can show it? _I remind myself with a grin, the feeling of Harvey’s lips and hands still palpable. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough. 


End file.
